The Scientists
by briar black death rose
Summary: Szayel Apparo Granz has a party and invites Ichigo Kurosaki. Both men are scientists and the entire staff of the Research and development is celebrating this achievement. But really its just a lure for Szayel to seduce Ichigo.


Okay well if any of you read sentimental piggy romance you heard of my dream where ichigo and Szayel make out..i never got around to the fucking part in my dream cause in my dream i ended up yelling where's the man sex and woke up...im not a fan of ichi Szayel btw and i will nto make it past a one shot.

Ichigo Kurosaki age twenty three. Unlike his father he had chosen to go into the occupation of scientist rather than being a doctor. It had surprised many and he worked under a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. There were two divisions of Research and Develepment. One half was covered by Mayuri while the other was controlled by Szayelappora Granz. Though Mayuri could have jurisdiction over both areas he let Szayel control that one area. Mayrui had gained the company when the previous owner Kisuke Uruhara left to start a business in America. Leaving Mayuri to have it and Kisuke didn't want anything to do it with again. Tonight was a celebration at the companies new improvements on their lab being able to change emotions. It was Szayel that had created and he was throwing a large party. It was going to be in his home and everyone was excited. They had heard about the luxurious home of Szayel. It was a enormous mansion, there was a large pool, a hot tub in more than one room, and the room that was as large a house. Ichigo was happy to blow off steam and getting drunk of his ass was a fantastic idea for him. He rarely got time to do anything because his current experiment involved him being up all day and up to three in the morning only getting a few hours of sleep as he monitored the experiment. It was using animal organs as humans. He was trying to use it properly making sure the human body could not reject its new organ. In addition he was working on pill that worked on increasing adrenaline. Giving the body more of the fight or flight response to give people super human senses. Tonight he would finally be able to stop working. He knew it would irritate him by not being able to do his research until the alcohol went through his system and finally he could relax. Ichigo had to walk up the long drive way because Szayel had vale parking for the occasion. Ichigo was currently wearing a black jacket that was about waist long and underneath a white dress shirt and a black tie. His orange hair was still spiky and he couldn't do anything about that and didn't care. Knocking on the front door it opened to reveal Szayel holding a expensive looking glass with amber liquid in it.

"Come in, come in," said Szayel and took a sip of his drink having a drop fall down from his lips. His tongue flickered out and he licked his lips.

Ichigo entered the home someone feeling awkward at the look Szayel had given him as he had licked his lips. When Ichigo saw what the inside of the house looked liked his mouth open. There was a giant chandler that had lights hitting the crystals having the beautiful colors radiant over the wall. This room was light up by it but it was still dim inside.

"Welcome to my lovely home, Ichigo," said Szayel.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Feel free to explore all you want," said Szayel," all I ask if please refrain yourself from entering rooms with signs on them. If you do..You could find yourself in a very, sticky situation."

"Sure," said Ichigo.

Ichigo was still amazed at the sound of the house and the music that radiated through the home. It was more like a high school party rather than an adult party. The music moved from the floor and through his body. The other part goers didn't seem to mind though. There was a large buffet table with a white cloth over it, many plates, cutlary, and cups. The food was held in silver containers and the smells swam around the air infiltrating the senses making Ichigo's mouth drool at the delectable smell of food that he just had to taste. Beside the food table was a table just as large holding numerous of bottle of liquor, with numerous sizes. Moving forward Ichigo grabbed a plate and a fork. Now beginning to add food to his plate. There was some crab cakes that he grabbed, a small piece of chocolate mousse cake with chocolate sauce dribbled over it wit ha few raspberries over top of it with a mint leaf. As well as taking one bread roll. Moving to the alcohol table Ichigo grabbed a bottle of expensive looking vodka and poured it into his glass. It wasn't his favorite type to drink since it burned his throat but after a awhile he could get used to it. Deciding to spicen it up Ichigo grabbed a fire ball contained and mixed it with his drink. It mixed it making it taste more like cinnamon hearts. Finding a nice seat Ichigo began to take a bite of his crab cake, There was celery, onions, greenpeppers and some seasoning that Ichigo couldn't depict but it brought out the sweetness in the crab. Closing his eyes Ichigo savored the taste.

"I see you are enjoying the food,"said Szayel.

Ichigo jumped at the man's sudden appearance.

"Shouldn't you be greeting guests?" asked Ichigo.

"The last of them arrived a few minutes ago," answered Szayel.

"Aah,"said Ichigo.

Ichigo took a long sip of his drink feeling the flavor slid down his throat burning it. Szayel lifted his eyebrow at Ichigo as he too took a sip of his drink.

"Does me speaking to offend you this much?" asked Szayel.

"Oh no," said Ichigo feeling somewhat embarressed," I'm just relaxing tonight. I've been in the lab for God knows how long. I don't even remember what the inside of my home looks like."

"i know the feeling," said Szayel," I to find myself in the lab most of the time. Care fore me to give you a tour of the home?"

Ichigo snorterd and then agreed.

"Leave your food there is no reason to take it with you," said Szayel," I'm sure one of my many servants will get ride of it and there is much food to go around any ways."

Ichigo complied but took his drink with him because it was a drink he would not want to waste. Szayel lead Ichigo outside where the yard was revealed. They excited the glass door t the door. There was a thirty five feet deep pool, lights around on poles, the night sky was perfect and revealing the stars, and many tables around for people to sit.

"This is my back yard," said Szayel,"and if you follow me I'll show you more of the inside."

As Ichigo followed Szayel he took another long sip of his drink. The made it up some spiral stairs and began moving down a long hall way. There were expensive paintings and a few drawerers. Szayel turned to the right and it was a small skinny hallway with a desk. Szayel took the drink Ichigo held and threw it in the direction they had come from.

"What the?" asked Ichigo.

"I've waited too long," said Szayel.

Grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt Szayel pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo was shocked and his mouth opened to only have Szayel's tongue enter. He could taste the alcohol as Szayel began to deepen the kiss making his head spin. His body was reacting before his mind could process anything and he found himself being pinned down on the dresser. Ichigo had his back on it and Szayel was on top of him and kissed him more. There was a faint tint of red on his cheeks as he was embarrassed of him enjoying this more than he should be. Ichigo moaned when Szayel used the pad of his thumb to rub his hand over the erection that was forming. His head fell back. One of Szayels hands snaked up Ichigo's shirt teasing the hardened nipples and pulled roughly. Ichigo's hands moved to Szayel's pants and since the man wore dress pants he was able to put his hands down. The man wore no boxers and could only smirk when Ichigo's hot hands grabbed his erection and began to pump back and forth. Szayel's hands moved from the front of Ichigo's pants and were now at the entrance of his lips. Ichigo's tongue flickered out as he placed it in his mouse sucking on it. His tongue swirling around and movign away to nibble on it.

"Mmmm fucking love piercings," moaned Szayel.

That was the one thing that could really turn Szayel on. A man with piercings. Facial or body piercings it didn't matter. What he enjoyed the most where ones on the tongue and nipples. He couldn't do it to himself though. So he really adored the fact that Ichigo had three tongue piercings all going horizontally. Quickly Szayel moved his hand to the back of Ichigo's pants and his fingers that had not been coated in saliva slowly moved down and into his entrance. Pushing through the tight ring of muscles. Szayel fingers moved forward and back and Ichigo moaned wantonly as he met the thrusts of Szayels long thin fingers. The jabs becoming more stronger and Ichigo's breathes becoming more ragged. Ichigo's legs wrapped around Szayel's waist and he looked at the man.

"Fuck the foreplay," growled Ichigo.

Ichigo had found out in his teenage years that he had been turned on by both sexes. He had enjoyed his relationship with Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue and just as much with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Shinji Hirako. Szayel grabbed him and they moved to this small room. Szayel went tot the desk and grabbed a book. Ichigo noticed it was pink with red hearts.

_Man is he gay as fuck_ thought Ichigo.

"I want you to have this after tonight," said Szayrl,' it's kinda like a scrapbook."

Szayel placed the book on the desk beside the bed and cupped Ichigo's face in his hands and tenderly kissed him.

"Now lets remove those clothes," said Szayel.

Ichigo smiled," Best idea all night."

Eagerly both men began to remove their clothes. Szayel found his bottle of lube and opened it. spreading an adequate amount in his hand. Szayel leaned forward his tongue flicking out as wrapped around the head and Szayel began taking Ichigo in. Ichigo gasped and pushed Szayel down forward as well as feeling a finger slip through and move back and forth.

"Harder," growled Ichigo as his hips bucked from his prostate being struck.

Szayel now adding a second finger scissored them in loving the expression on the young man's face. Ichigo licked his dry lips. His hips meeting the rhythm of Szayel's fingers.

"Fuck..fuck en," said Ichigo.

Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes met Szayels yellow eyes and loved the feeling of Szayel humming.

Ichigo's head began to shake back and forth as the pleasure increased. The feeling of him fulling being taken in or slowly being taken in inch by inch by short powerful sucks. Removing Szayel from his cock he began to kiss the pink haired man.

"Didn't I say no more fuckin foreplay," growled Ichigo.

"Patients is not your virtue," said Szayel as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his large and thick cock.

"Oooh fgnf," moaned Ichigo.

Szayel began pumping forward holding Ichigo's legs to move harder. Ichgio's arms moved up and dug his fingers into Szayels flesh. Ichigo's hips rocked back making Szayel hit is prostate with brute force and all he could do was moan and mew. Szayel began kissing on the flesh of Ichigo's neck and biting down and licking the mark he had made. Ichigo shivered beneath the man.

"Ya like the pain?" Szayel asked.

Ichigo nodded his head before he gasped at the feeling of one of Szayel's fingernails biting into his thigh.

"Masochist," stated Szayel.

Ichigo whined in pleasure as he felt Szayel pump harder and the feeling of Szayel's nails ranking down Ichigo's chest. Drawing blood which turned on Szayel. He too enjoyed pain but preferable seeing the one he was screwing to be in pain. Leaning down to the young man's chest Szayel's tongue flicked out moving over his dusty colored nipped and down the trail of blood which caused Ichigo to shiver.

"More," demanded Ichigo.

"More what?" Szayel asked pretending to be innocent and stupid.

"Don't play coy with me," said ichigo.

"Such a brute," said Szayel," but I do enjoy rough sex, just as much as a three some."

Szayel moved to kiss Ichigo roughly pulling on his hair making him moan. This was turning on both of them and Szayel was loving it all the more at hearing Ichigo's responses that were oh so vocal. Ichigo bit on Szayel's lip having Szayel's hips quickly jerk forward.

"Oh fuck ya," moaned Szayel.

Ichigo kept on hand with a powerful grip on Szayel's hair and his other moved to his cock as he began pumping his erection. Their tongues clashed inside Ichigo's mouth.

"Uh God," said Ichigo," fuck!"

Ichigo felt him looming on release and after a few pumps of his fist and powerful strikes on his prostate with a bite on his lips he came, came hard on Szayel's stomach as his ass was fiercely being pounded. His body felt like it was on fire on what everything Szayel was touching. Szayel hit release and the warmth of his sperm came out and he pistoned his hips forward until he was done and landed on top of Ichigo. Both men covered in sweat and breathing heavily on top of each other.

"God," whispered Ichigo.

"I love you," said Szayel.

Heh well i am done. One again not going past a one shot and truwly i was having issues thinking of ways to pleasure them.I'm tired its like midnight ish. Szayel is kinda obsessed. what was in the scrapbook was pictures of labs he and Ichigo had done together or just picts of Ichigo himself.

Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
